Spirited Away
by Anime forever in my heart
Summary: this story is the first of Spirited Away. it's the same as the movie but in book form. enjoy
1. chapter 1: Car Ride

we'll miss you chihiro your bestfriend lilly'

"chihiro, chihiro we're almost there." said my father. me and my parents were on our way to our new home. i just lay there in the back seat of the car. pink flowers on my chest, while in my hand.

"this really is in the middle of no where. im gonna have to go to the next town to shop." said my mother. "you're just gonna have to learn to like it... look chihiro there's your new school, i look's great doesn't?" said my father.

i got up, into A sitting position, and looked out the window. once the school was in my sight i stuck out my tongue. "it's gonna stink." i said laying on my stomach. "i liked my old school better.

"HMmmm... UHH! MOM MY FLOWERS ARE DYING!" i said in panic. "i told you not to smother them like that. we'll put them in water when we get to our new home." said my mother.

"i finally get a bougeut and it's a good-bye present, that's depressing." i said whil sitting baxck down. "daddy bought you a rose for your biirthday don't you remember?" asked my mother.

"yeah just one rose. one rose isn't a bouquet." i said. "hold onto your card i'm opening the window, and quit winning it's fun to move to new places it's an adventure." said my mom handng me the card.

we keep on driving till we come across these little stones and a tree. "wait did i take the wrong turn turn, this can't be right.?" asked my dad to who knows who. i pered out the window shield.

"look there's our house. it's the blue one on the end." said my mom as we all looked over. "oh you're right i must have missed the turn-off, this road should get us there." said my father starting to drive.

"honey don't take a short cut, you always get us lost." said my mother. i just looked out the window. "trust me it's gonna work." said my father. "what are those little stones, they look like little houses?" i asked.

"they're shriens. some people think little spirits live there." answered my mother. we drove, along the road. "dad i think we're lost." i said. "we're fine, i've got four-wheel drive." said my father. the road started to bump. "uhhh." i said almost falling over in my seat.

"sit down please sweetie." said my mother.

we drove and drove and drove faster and faster along thwe road. it was so bumpy everything shookk and jumped... even me! i started off standing up and hold ing on to the seats but afterwards i flung back.

i looked out the window and saw this weird statue. i had a feeling we weren't going, or even where we were suppose to be. "honey honey honey AHHHH! SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" shouted my mother.

.we drove by it and then there was the exact same on infront of us and infront of a building. "WHAT'S THAT!" my father yelled.

my father slamep his foot on the brakes and we came hard to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2: what is this place

we almost crashed into the statue. we looked at what was infront of us, a building and that statue. my father got out of the car. "what's this, all a building." said my mother. "it's looks like an entrance." said my father walking towards the building

."honey get back in the car. we're going to be late." said my mother. i opened the door got out and put my flowers in through the window.

"chihiro." said my mother. i ran up to my father an held on to his arm. my mother said something as i passed. "this buildings not oldl, it's fake these stones are made out of plaster." said my father rubing the wall.

we looked through the entrance. a gust of wind then blew on us. "huh... the winds pulling us in." i said looking down at my feet. my mom came over then.

"what is it." she said. "common let's go in, i want to see what's on the other side."i'm not going it gives e the creeps." i said.

"don't be such a scardy cat chihiro, let's just take a look." said my father. "the movers will get to our house before we do." said my mother.

"it's alright, they've got the keys they can start without us." replied my dad, desperate to go in there. "alright but just a quick look." said my mother.

i ran over to the statue infront of the car. "FORGET IT I'M NOT GOING. COMMON YOU GUYS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" i demanded them.

"common chihiro it'll be fun." said my dad. he really wanted to go in there. "IM NOT GOING!" i replied. i looked at the statue besides me then back at my parents. they were starting to go in.

i gasped. " chihiro just wait in the car then." said my mother. "BUT MOM... WAIT FOR ME!" i yelled running after them. i held on my mothers arm as we walked through."everybody watch your step." said my father. i had a annoyed face

. "chihiro, don't cling like that you'll make me trip." said my mother. we kept on walking till a couple seconds later we came in this room with bird bathes, benches and other statues.

"what is this place?" i asked my parents. "oh do you hear that?" my mother asked us. we all listened.

"it sounds like a train!" i said excitedly. "we must be near a train station." said my mother."common let's go check it out." said my father. we fllowed him through the exit.

once we came out, there was grass everywheres. plus a couple staues and a few small buildings around, along with a trail infront of us."what are those weird buildings?" i asked.

"i knew it. it's an abandoned theme park. thay built them everywhere's around in the early 90's. then the aconimy went bad and they all went bankrumpt. this must be one of them." said my father

"where are you going? you said just a quick look now let's got back!" i yelled at them. "HHEEYY!" i shouted. a strong gust of wind blew. it frightened like the building was moaning.i ran up to my mother and father.

"did you hear that building? it was moaning." i said. "it's just the wind." said my mother. "oh what a beautiful place.

" we should've brought our lunch then we could've had a picnic." said my mother as we kept on walking. "look they were planning on putting a river here." said my father, as we came across a little stream and some stones.

my father held out his hand to help my mother across. he started sniffing the air all of sudden then my mother came."hey you smell that?" asked my father.

my mother took a breath. "something smells delicious." he said. "yeah and im starving." replied my mother. "maybe this theme parks still in buisness. let's go" said my father continuing on wards."chihiro hurry it up." said my mother, looking back then walking along.

"wait a minute." i said, balancing on rocks then jumping toward the the other side. we walked up stairs. at the top there was a statue of a opened mouth frog.

once we started walking through, there was only buildings around. my father sniffed the area as we walked up the stairs.

once we were at the top he said. "over there." and we followed him once sniffed around one more time then said "this way." and he led us to the smell.

"how strange they're all resurants." said my mother. "where is everybody?" i asked. we kept on walking. "ah there it is." said my father running somewhere's.

"HEY I FOUND IT!" yelled my father going into a building. we followed him in. "hey you gotta see this, in here." said my father. " ah look at this." said my mother.

"HELLO IN THERE!? DOES ANYBODY WORK HERE!? " my father said." comin chihiro, it looks delicious." said my mother. " uhhuh." i shook my head. "ANYBODY!" shouted my father.

we loked in, no body was there. "don't worry honey we can pay the bill when they get back." said my mother. "good plan. hey that looks great." replied my fathermy mom picked up something and took a bite.

"i wonder what this is oh this is delicious chihiro you have to try this." saidmy mother. i shook my head "i don't want any. we're gonna get 's just get out of here" i said. "it's okay you got dady here. he's got credit cards and cash." said my father,

with two plates loading them up with food. he then moved over and sat down besides mother. "chihiro you have to try this, it's so tender." said my mother.

"uhhuh." i said shaking my head. "mustard?" asked my father. "thank you." replied my mother. my parents loaded there faces with food bite after bite.

my dad was the worst though. "common you guys, you can't." i said. they just keep on eating. i tensed up then i relaxed a bit. i walked out of the resturant and to the walk way. i looked around no one was there. i saw steps that led to a tree or a building i couldn't tell. i walked over and up the stairs. once i got to the top i came to a building. "that's weird i said walking over to the building

"it's a bath house." i was standing on a bridge. i looked over the railing. "there's the train." it went under the bridge to the other side. i ran to the other side tio see it.

i looked to my right and was a boy standing there with a white and blue uniform on. he was shocked. "you shouldn't be here, get out of here NOW!" he was mad.

"what?" i said "it's almost night. leave before it gets dark... there lighting the lamps. GET OUT OF HERE YOU HAVE TO GET ACROSS THE RIVER, GO I'LL DISTRACT THEM!" said the boy as he pushed me away.

the boy turned around blew something from his hands... they looked like dragon scales. i started running back to the resurant where my parents were.


	3. Chapter 3: RUN!

i stooped half way down the stairs'. i rubbed my eyes and looked back. "what's with him." i said stating down the stairs again.

i finally got to where my parents were. i shoke my dad. "MOM, DAD, COMMON LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" i shouted for them. my "dad" turned his head to look at me. it wasn't my dad it was a pig. he had his mouth full and was chewing away.

the pig turned back and climbed up a bit onto the counter. i gasped and took a step back. sooon a whip appeared, with no one behind, it whipped the pig a couple times in the face.

soon then the pig had drolled some black stuff that smelled horrible. after it fell off it's chair and almost on me. it was about to get up. i moved back. "AHHHHH!" i screamed running out of there. i could hear it squill as i left.

i circled in one spot. "MOM, DAD WHERE ARE YOU." all i saw was shadows. i gave one last yell "MOMMY!" then i ran off. i ran untill i reached the stairs we came through. i ran down them SLASH. "water?" i climbed back onto the stairs.

i looked over the water and saw the entrance way me and my parents came through, only it wasn't an entrance it was like a little town. "what... I'M DREAMING, I'M DREAMING COMMON WAKE UP WAKE UP! wake up" i screamed punching my head and moving into a crouch position.

i started rocking myself. "it's just a dream it's a dream go away go away disapear. huh... i'm see through." i said quickly standing up and looking through my hands. i rubbed my hands against my arms to see if i could rub it off. i put my arms up to my hands. "uhh. it's just- a bad dream."

just then a ferry comes over very close to me. a walk way comes up and onto the stairs and all these spirt things come off. i start to move back a little then i run up the hill. i'm almost to the top when i almost fall on face. "oof." i run the rest of the way up the stairs to find a place to hide.


	4. Chapter 4: attemps

i was in the position of a ball when i heard someone come towards me. i didn't move untill they put there arms around me, i gasped.

"don't be afraid i just want to help you." said a boy... the same boy i saw at the bridge. "no,no,no,no." i said shaking my head and moving away.

"open your mouth and eat this. you have to eat some food from this world or else you'll disapear forever." said the boy as he pulled out a berry and showed it to me.

"NO!" i said attemping to push him away but my hand went right through him. i gasped. "don't worry it won't turn you into a pig." said the boy putting the berry in my mouth. "chew it and swallow." he said.

i chewed the berry, but it took me a few seconds to swallow.

once i did i took a breath. "there you go, you're all better, see for yourself." said the boy, holding out his hand.

i put my hand on his and this time i didn't go through. "i'm ok." i said looking at him, my hand still on his. "you see now come with me." he said holding my hands.

"where are my mom, and dad. they... didn't really turn into pigs did they?" i asked, pulling him back.

"you can't see them now but you will." said the boy. he looked back. "don't move." he said then hold ing me close to the wall. he moved back.

"that birds looking for you, you have to get out of here." he said, holding my hands while standing up. i tried to stand but i couldn't.

"uh, my legs i can't stand up, help what do i do?" i said panic-stricken. "calm down and take a deep breath." he said kneling back down.

he put his hand lightly above my leg and as he said- "in the name of water and wind within me un-bind her." he moved his hand across above my leg.

"get up." he said, and i shot rate up and we started running. i don't know where we're going but we just ran.

As we ran there were so many weird things surounding us. We finally came to the beginning of the bath house. "you have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge." Said the boy while opening the door.

"even the tiniest will break the spell, and then everyone will see you." Said the boy. I held onto his left arm as we walked through.

"I'm scared." I said. "now just stay calm." Said the boy. "take a deep breath." Said the boy. I breathed in. "hold it." Said the boy. My hand shot rate to my mouth.

"welcome, welcome back." Said someone at the entrance of the bridge. "I'm back from my mission." Said the boy. "welcome, welcome back, master haku." Said the person at the bridge

I really needed to take a breath. "hang on almost there." Said the boy, I'm guessing now his names haku. "master haku, where you been?" said a mini frog thing.

I took a breath." What a human?" said thee frog. "let's go!" said haku. He ducked down and started flying close to the ground. I followed behind also flying.

We came to another dor and we both crawled through. Then we, quietly, ran somewhere to hide. "they know you're here" said haku "I'm sorry I took a breath." I said.

haku looked at me, then said, "no, chihiro, you did very well. listen carefully to what i tell you to do. you can't stay here they'll find you, then you'll never get to rescue your parents. i'll create a diversion, while you escape."

"no! don't leave me i don't wanna be alone." i said grabbing onto haku's shirt. he took my hands off. "you don't have any choise if you want to help your parents." said haku

"this is what you have to do." haku said. "they did turn into pigs i wasn't dreaming." i said. haku put is hand on my forehead.

"don't worry. now when things quiet down go out through the back gate, go all the way down the stairs,to the boiler room where they stoak the fires, tjere you'll find kamaji the boiler man. said haku giving me a visual of what to do.

hajku removed his hand from my forehead. "kamaji?" i said. "tell him you want to work here. even if he refuses you must insist. if you don't get a job, yubaba will turn you into an animal." said haku. "yubaba?" i said.

"you'll see she's the witch that rules the bath house. kamaji will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving, but just keep asking for work it'll be hard work but you'll be able to stay here. then even yubaba can't harm you. said haku

people inside started yelling 'master haku?' ' master haku?'

haku got up. " i have to go and don't forget chihiro i'm your friend." "wait how did you know my name was 'chihiro'?" i asked grabbing his hand so he couldn't leave.

"i've known you ever since you were very small, good luck and whatever you do don't make a sound." said haku walking to the door. "calm down im coming." said haku.

"master haku yubaba wants to see you." said one of the spirits. "i know it's about my mission right?" said haku entering the bath house. the spirit closed the door.

i crawled away once things got quiet and i came to the stars to that would lead me to the boiler room.


End file.
